Talk:Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo/@comment-26530346-20190525064213/@comment-26530346-20190526102520
This might be a long post about Mitsuru again. So, here goes! In terms of Mitsuru dodging lighting, she and Akihiko react and evade a lightning strike from the Hierophant Shadow Boss. Mitsuru is also a bit faster to react than Akihiko, seeing her react and evade the tendrills of the Lovers Boss Shadow while Akihiko got hit by it. Mitsuru is also fast enough to react and dodge the flying Justice Boss Shadow. When fighting the Hermit Boss Shadow, Mitsuru and Yukari avoided being electrified by the electric current sparking around their surroundings and running on the platform. Mitsuru is also fast enough to evade the steel spike tendrills of the Strength Boss Shadow. And during the climatic and last battle in Tartarus, Mitsuru reacted and leaped back just in time as Aigis fires her gun towards the looming Shadows behind Mitsuru. And thats just Mitsuru. Her Persona Penthesilea was fast enough to protect its user from sufferring a severe injury and can even froze over Shadow Boss in seconds and shatters it. And in the manga, Penthesilea was fast enough to intercept and slice the charging Justice Boss Shadow. In terms of experience, Mitsuru fought the longest in her group. Manifesting a Persona and honing her sword skills at very young age slaying Shadows up to present. Meaning, she already fight Shadows before forming SEES. Take note that Mitsuru continued honing her sword skills while studying by joining the fencing team. Mitsuru also fought other Persona users, (Strega, Aigis & Metis, & Naoto). If we include her feats in her route in P4Arena, she is capable of keeping up and overwhelming the likes of Yukiko (who is Mitsuru's Persona weakness), Yosuke, Naoto, Yu, Labrys, Shadow Labrys, and her Shadow self. Note that in the manga, Yosuke is fast enough to dissappear in front of his opponent, and is capable of defeating Yu and Chie. In regards to her limited SP. Take note that Mitsuru is capable of handling her own without a Persona. She also have a skill (Spirit Drain) that let's her steal SP from her opponent to replenish her own. As SEES is seen reliant on summoning their Persona through the use of an evoker, there are some rare cases that they can summon their Persona without relying on the tool. It is also noted that SEES is able to summon their Persona in the real world, unlike others who can only call them on the metaverse. And while ordinary people can't fully see a Persona, they can perceived them as a silhouette enveloped with sublime light. In some rare cases though, people can see them. However, as I don't know exactly the average speed of a Persona, Mitsuru's Persona; Artemisia (who I believed is gonna be use in the battle, and is an improved and powerful version of her previous Persona; Pentheselia who specializes in speed) can strike her foe with unseen force too fast for normal people to follow or see. Artemisia's whip also inflicts ice damage every time she strikes, shown in Persona 4 Arena Granted, Artemisa also provides powerful sword skills, Vorpal Blade, Punishment, Getsu-ei (a perfect reversal or counter when pressured or cornered) Myriad Arrows, and Mitsuru's own Coup Droit, a damaging and fast sword thrust that is powerful enough to shatter a barrier. The longer the charge, the more powerful the thrust becomes. Theres also one powerful almighty attack called Megidolaon, shown in the Answer to which Mitsuru could further increase its attack power to double with her Mind Charge. Their are her support skills. Scanning ability that is use to detect and analyze enemy's status and weak points, Healing spells that can thoroughly heal the user, and Angelic Grace, which increases the users evasion to magic. And then theirs the uncanny abilities. Ice Break, which reduces foe's resistance to Ice, Tentarafoo which causes confusion/panic, and Marin Karin which causes charm. The last two has 25% chance of inflicting the opponent, however, Mitsuru tends to cast/spam these two alot. One hit from either of these two, and its enough for Mitsuru to finish off her opponent unless Weiss have some immunity or counter against these kind of ailments. In terms of weaponry, Weiss' Fire dust may be able to hinder Mitsuru for bit of time as Myrtenaster vials are limited. Her newly acquired Arma Gigas summon and glyphs can also be a trouble for Mitsuru but couldn't enough to finish off Mitsuru, seeing the latter survived a battle from Nyx's Avatar and from the humongous Erebus, withstood a powerful gravity wave that shakes Tartarus, tanked a devastating blast that shakes and destroys a support bridge, and presumably endured a devastated beam from the Moon that blows up Tartarus. And in regards to Weiss' opponent's weapon, Mitsuru currently use an unknown flashing/glowing red rapier... that holds a similar appearance to/or probably Lucifer's Blade. I doubt Weiss could outsmart Mitsuru since the latter is a genius, calm, and tactical. Also, Weiss is not the only athletic one. Mitsuru is capable of unleashing a rapid precission of strikes and could do cartwheels, and manuever around the battlefield with ease despite wearing an unorthodox get-up. And theres also Weiss' haughty and rebellious attitude in striving for the best vs Mitsuru's already achieved perfection and accepted her responsibilities and obligations, while having a strong will attitude. Lastly, Weiss might be able to prolong the battle with her glyphs and summons, however with the latter holding a huge weight similar to Shadows, Mitsuru might be able to deal with them with to her experience in slaying dangerous foes. Not to mention, unless Weiss change her tactics (which most of her attacks is associated with ice elemental, to which her opponent is immune to) she ain't beating Mitsuru. While the latter could deal a fatal blow using Ice Break which renders her opponent's resistance to Ice. Mitsuru main element attack. Unless Weiss have some immunity to the Ice element, I can't see her emerging as the victor of this fight.